


Perfume

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Inappropriate Erections, Lust, Older Man/Younger Woman, Potions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Scents & Smells, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Cedric is proud of his new potion. And when he find out how could he use it, he's even more proud.





	Perfume

―Hi, Mr Cedric!!―she greeted loudly, entering at his workshop.

Because of the sudden loss of concentration, the sorcerer was close of drop the test tube that was holding in his hand, but luckily he managed to grab it at time.

Holding back the urge to yell at her, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted mentally to three.

―Don’t you think that way of enter into a sorcerer’s workshop is NOT THE MORE APROPIATE??―he couldn’t help it, he yelled.

―Oh, sorry, Mr Cedric―she didn’t looked regretted―What are you doing? What’s that? Is it a potion? Would you show it to me?

―What is there to show? This is not a magic performance, child, this is professional alchemy. Now, if you excuse me, I have to blend it before it loses its properties.

He poured the contents of the tube inside a flask full of a transparent liquid. Straight away, a thick cloud of smoke was formed and, when it disappeared, Cedric was surprise of found the princess looking at the potion very close.

―Do you still here?―the sorcerer asked.

―Did it work?―she said, ignoring his question.

―Well, there’s only one way to find out…―then he came up a little game―Now, close your eyes, you can’t see this.

Sofia immediately obeyed and he’d trusting fully in her to not take a look.

He opened a drawer of the cabinet and after pick what he needed, he put it over the table.

He distributed the potion in some test tubes and then added something different inside each one: A drop of lemon juice, a bit of mint leaf, a vanilla petal, a pinch of cocoa and, in the last glass, a silver hair of his head.

―Now, don’t open your eyes yet…―he said, putting he tube close to her―Tell me, what does it smell like?

Sofia got her nose close to the tube and inhaled.

―Chocolate! But a lot! How can it smell so much?―she asked, utterly amazed.

Cedric smirked, delighted of having such a positive valuation in exchange for hours of hard work.

―Great, isn’t it? This potion can concentrate the smell of anything; it’s so powerful that only a few drops could perfume the stables and make them smell like roses. Here, smell the others.―He said, offering the rest of the tubes to her.

―Hmmm… This one smells like… mint. And this is vanilla. And…

When she picked the glass that contained his hair, the princess inhaled deeply an exhaled the air by her mouth with a sigh and an enchanted smile.

Cedric couldn’t help but blush by that reaction, even more when the girl had been grabbing the tube for more than a minute, breathing from it like she wouldn’t want to smell anything else in her live.

―Er… Sofia? Y-you can open your eyes now.

She lazily did, smiling while inhaling the sorcerer’s scent. He cleared his throat, nervous.

―So… What do you think about this potion?―he asked, trying to keep a casual tone in his voice.

―I think it’s marvellous.―she answered, looking at him with sparkling, rousing eyes.

―Ah… yes! Ahem… Good!―he was red-faced, he knew it, but couldn’t help it―W-w-what if you try to do some perfume by yourself? Just pick a bit of whatever you want and put it into the tube.

―Oh! Alright! Let’s see… Hmmm… But I can’t figure what to put in, Mr Cedric.

―Anything would do. What’s your favourite smell?

―Well…―she muted shyly, her hands weaved together in her back as she gave a quick look at the tube she didn’t want to release a moment before.

Cedric turned back of her sight before taking his fist into his mouth and bite it hard. He had to keep calm, he was starting to hyperventilate. He wasn’t supposed to shriek, nor gambol, nor dance, nor take her on his arms and take her to his bed that instant. He couldn’t… he had to remember what he had proposed to do: Nothing of that kind of thoughts, nothing of wanting her. Bad, Cedric. Bad Cedric!

“Breathe, Cedric, breathe. One… Two… Three.”

…

……

Not happening.

―If you can’t come to mind with something, we could always… I don’t know, use a hair of yours?―he suggested, turning himself back, smiling with flattery and fingertips joined.

―A hair? Then, the potion would smell like…?

―You, of course―he declared. His grin had become wicked and his voice darker, but the girl didn’t give it any importance and she took a finger to her lips, thoughtful.

―Ok.―she agreed, pulling up a cinnamon thread of her head.

Cedric gave her a new test tube with a bit of potion in it and she put the hair inside. Then she took it close to her nose and sniffed.

―Hmm… I’m not sure it worked. It doesn’t smell any different to me.

―What?―Cedric asked surprised, he couldn’t tell what went wrong.―Bring me that, let me…

The sorcerer took the glass tube and smelled the content inside.

Instantly a storm of sensations overpowered his whole body. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. He had no more senses than smell, for the rest of them were unnecessary. The scent he was breathing was so intoxicating that he felt on a cloud of pleasure that immersed him in an ethereal wonder. So delightful. So arousing. So insanely erogenous…

―Mr Cedric!

―AAAAHHHH!!!―he shrieked, getting out of his trance suddenly.

Oh, yes. He was in his workshop. With the princess. With her scent concentred into the tube in his hand. And he was breathing like a runaway horse, his heart beating wildly and with an erection that didn’t fit in his trousers.

―Merlin’s… mushrooms…―he exclaimed, trying to calm down.

―Are you alright? It’s something wrong?

―No! Nothing at all! Just let me to bottle this… I mean these scents. And you… you should go to play or something. I’m very busy.―the sorcerer babbled pulling the content of the tubes into small perfume bottles.

Sofia didn’t take her eye off them.

―There. Now off you go. Come on, get out! What are you waiting for?―he insisted impatiently.

She bit her lip, meditating, and the next thing he knew was that she had thrown herself over him in a unexpected hug.

―Aaaahhh!―Cedric felt her against his crotch with an electrical shock of intense pleasure―Ooohhh! For the love of…! What…? What are you doing, child?!

―Thank you for show me the potion, Mr Cedric. You are the best.

He was careful of keeping his hands at a safe distance of her. He knew that he if he touched her, even just a single hair on her head, he would come immediately.

Luckily, the sweet torture of her embrace didn’t last long and when the princess removed from him she left the workshop quickly, letting him breathing hard.

Merlin’s mushrooms. How long would that torment last? How long would it take for that girl to grow up? Why didn’t she hurry? Damn it! He needed her now!

Cedric beat the table with his fists furiously. Then he notice the perfume bottles and counted them.

―One, two, three, four… Five. Five?

He was certain of having bottled six potions.

Putting aside the bottle he knew contained the princess scent, he opened the others and smelled them to figurate out which one was missing.

That astute creature, that little burglar. She had taken advantage of the hug to pilfer the bottle under his nose. The one what contained his scent! Oh, cheater little girl…! But it was alright, it was fair. If she liked his smell, he couldn’t be more flattered. In fact, he had curiosity to know in what way she’d use it…

But nothing was so important than the way he would use hers.

He grabbed the bottle and ran into his private chambers, locking the door and soundproofing magically the room. He lay down on his bed, head on the pillows, and invoked a holographic image of the girl over him smiling at him with a naughty grin.

He grinned as well, expectantly and unbuttoned his fly, releasing his hardened cock. And finally, the last touch; he took the bottle to his nose and opened it just for a second to breath inside it.

―Oh yes! Yes, that’s right, my girl! Ahh! Ahhhh! Yes! YES, PLEASE! MORE! MORE!! AAAAHHHHHH!! SOFIAAAAAAAAAA!!!

 

When she got ready to go to bed, Sofia opened a drawer of her dressing table and took the perfume bottle. Carefully she poured a single drop on one of her pillows. Cedric scent enveloped it utterly and the girl exhaled with happiness, gleefully chortling. She hugged the pillow and squeezed it with arms and legs, rubbing her face in it.

―Mr Cedric…―she sighed, filled of joy.


End file.
